Yumehara Academy
'Yumehara Academy ' (夢原学園 Yumehara Gakuen) is a school in Yumehara Town. Bunny Gekkono, Tensaimi Aquano, Hono Akano, and Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano used to attend this school. This school appears in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure, Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S, and Pretty Cure! Operation: Cure Lovely Usa. The school is not as seen as the other schools in Yumehara Town and is mentioned more often than the others (in the 3 mentioned series above especially in Sailor Suit, though in the prequel and sequel it is seen more often but not as seen as in the series that takes place in Yumehara Town). In other series that take place in Yumehara Town, the school is seen more often. Description Yumehara Academy has six separate buildings: pre-kindergarten, kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, high school and dorms. The five school buildings are very close to each other and the dorms are far from the school buildings. It has different tracks for each grade and a playground for the pre-K, kindergarten, and elementary students. The pre-K, kindergarten, and elementary school students share a library while the middle school and high school students have separate libraries. The school has computer labs. There are different cafeterias for the different grades. There are gyms for the five grades; the middle school and high school have dressing rooms while the pre-K, kindergarten, and elementary students change in their classrooms. It has a pool, a garden, sports fields, an arts center, a dance center, music rooms, and auditorium. It also has access to the sewers, but only the middle school and high school students have access. The pre-K is the smallest of the buildings; the high school and the dorms are the largest buildings. The other buildings are medium sized, though the middle school is larger than the elementary school. The dorms are separated by gender and they are far away from the school buildings; it also functions like a hotel. However, only the middle schoolers stay at the dorms. The middle school students have an ID card which they use to check in and out of the dorms. There is a cafe called Yumehara Cafe which the middle school students who stay in the dorms get dinner and snacks; the high school students also go there to get lunch and/or snacks and eat in the cafeteria or eat in the cafe. The school also has two boarding houses that are a little apart from the dorms; they function like hotels just as the dorms do. The smaller boarding house is the same size as the middle school and is for students Pre-K to Grade 5. The larger boarding house is the same size as the high school and dorms; it is used by high school students. The boarding houses are for students in Pre-K, kindergarten, elementary school, and high school who are homeless, live in a bad home, or live in a bad neighborhood. The students who stay in the boarding houses have ID cards to get in and out of their rooms; they also get room service from the café and the food is either delivered to their rooms or set out for them in the dining room. Uniform Pre-K, kindergarten, and elementary school students wear the same summer and winter uniforms. The female summer uniform for students Pre-K to Grade 5 consists of a white short-sleeved shirt with a red tie, a light blue vest over it, and a dull pink skirt that is just above the knees. The girls wear any light-colored socks of any length they want and any color slip-ons or penny loafers they want. The male summer uniform for students Pre-K to Grade 5 consists of a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a dull pink tie, a white vest over it, and red shorts. The boys wear short socks of any light color and light brown penny loafers. The female winter uniform for students Pre-K to Grade 5 consists of a gray long-sleeved shirt with a dark red bow, a thick long-sleeved coat of any color with a hood, and a deep pink skirt that goes past the knees. The girls wear any dark-colored socks that have to be at least below the knees and any color boots they want. The male winter uniform for students Pre-K to Grade 5 consist of a long-sleeved gray shirt with a dark red bowtie, a thick long-sleeved coat of any color with a hood, and dark red pants. The boys wear thick dark-colored socks and any color boots they want. Pre-K students wear pastel pink badges for girls and pastel blue badges for boys, and both genders wear a yellow plastic hat; Grade 1 to Grade 5 students wear pale pink badges for girls and pale blue badges for boys with the grade numbers on them. By contrast, middle and high school students wear different uniforms. The female summer uniform for middle school students consists of a white short-sleeved blouse with a dark blue sailor collar, a dark blue bowtie, and a mid-thigh length dark blue skirt. The girls wear either knee-high or thigh-high light blue stockings with dark blue penny loafers. The male summer uniform for middle school students consists of a white short-sleeved shirt with a dark blue tie, and dark blue shorts with a belt with any tint or shade of blue. The boys wear white socks and black penny loafers. The female winter uniform for middle school students consist of a dark gray long-sleeved blouse with a dark gray sailor collar, a dark gray neckerchief, and a dark gray skirt that goes to the knees. The girls either wear light gray, gray, dark gray, or black thigh-high stockings or pantyhose with dark gray or black penny loafers. The male winter uniform for middle school students is a black gakuran with black buttons having the school emblem, black straight-leg pants, a black or dark gray belt, any color socks, and black penny loafers. Middle school students have a light pink or light blue badge; badges with stars are for Grade 6 students, badges with birds are for Grade 7 students, and badges with a compass are for Grade 8 students. The female summer uniform for high school students consists of an off-white open-necked polo shirt with a short-sleeved navy blue blazer, a navy blue bolo tie, and a navy blue skirt that goes half-way to the knees. The girls wear short blue socks with white and blue sneakers. The male summer uniform for high school students is the same but with a long-sleeved navy blue blazer and navy blue pants instead. The female winter uniform for high school students consists of a long-sleeved white polo shirt, a long-sleeved black blazer, a black bowtie with white stripes, 3 gold buttons below the chest area, and a black skirt that is just above the ankles. The girls wear black pantyhose and black penny loafers. The male winter uniform for high school students is the same but with a black and white striped necktie, 2 gold buttons below the necktie, black pants, dark-colored socks, and black boots instead. High school students of all grades wear either a dark pink or dark blue badge with the school's logo and grade number in the center. If a student cannot afford the school uniforms, the school will provide free of charge ones. Classes and Subjects This school has these subjects listed that the students are required to learn. A subject with an asterisk means that the subject is optional and the student can choose whether or not they want to go to that class. A subject in italics ''means that the subject is for exchange students. The school also has a student council and A/B activities. A-day activities are done on A-days and B-day activities are done on B-days. Cores: (Math, Science, Language Arts/Japanese, Social Studies, Chinese*, Spanish*, French*, ''Japanese as a foreign language, and English) A/B Day Activities: (Art, Chorus, Drama, Band, Orchestra, Skating, Dance, Technology, and Swimming) Clubs and Afterschool Activities These are the clubs and afterschool activities that students can join. *Lacrosse Club *Baseball/Softball Club *Band Club *Orchestra Club *Art Club *Drama Club *Chorus Club *Dance Club *Swimming Club *Technology Club *Volleyball Club *Anime/Manga Club *Literature Club *Soccer Club *Science Club *Math Club Notable Students Sailor Suit Pretty Cure *Tanaka Gekkono (Grade 5--Elementary School Division) *Rinry Minako (Grade 5--Elementary School Division) Sailor Suit Pretty Cure S *Tanaka Gekkono (Grade 6--Middle School Division) *Rinry Minako (Grade 6--Middle School Division) Notable Former Students Sailor Suit Pretty Cure (S) *Bunny Gekkono *Tensaimi Aquano *Hono Akano *Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano *Lapis Aoiko *Natsuki Daichida *Minazuki Umikawa *Harutsuki Kusabana *Kashikoi Kusabana Category:Schools Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:Locations Category:User: Cure Wonder